


The Pet's Lesson

by Gabriel_Logan_VII



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Rope Bondage, Vore, cock vore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Logan_VII/pseuds/Gabriel_Logan_VII
Summary: Croacus' prized pet has escaped him and been gone for too long, so him and his new lover must be punished. CONTAINS VORE
Relationships: King Croacus/Prince Peasley, Luigi/Prince Peasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Pet's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU i've created, Prince Peasley is King Croacus' pet, his most prized possession. This fic includes themes of objectification, kidnapping, and abuse. I do not condone any of the actions portrayed in this story.

King Croacus waited alone in his sparkling chamber, many items of importance to him placed about on pedestals, each in glass casings. The items, which would not hold any importance to almost anyone else, were kept in custody, regarded to be of “high value” by the plant king. However, one of these pedestals stood empty, a shining label on it read “My pet~”, the object in question apparently not needing a real designation. The colorful king glared angrily at the empty case, one of his large, thick leaves tapping on the ground impatiently. Finally, the door opened, and in came a pair of his servants, dragging two sets of chains. One set shone brightly, made of gold and studded with beautiful gems, while the other chains were rusty and grey, disgusting compared to the spectacle of the king’s chambers.

The two flower servants were tugging along a pair of individuals, who had been stripped naked upon capture. One of these two was the scarcely known Luigi of the Mario brothers, who had been locked in the ugly old chains. And the other was King Croacus’ most favored individual, his darling pet, Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom. Peasley’s neck and wrists had been bound in the lovely, expensive chain, one King Croacus himself commissioned. The two young gentlemen, who had a fancy for one another, were placed onto the ground, the handle end of the chains being given over to Croacus’ vines, where they were held with a firm grip.

Upon seeing his pet return to him, the King’s eyes lit up and he spoke in a high, demeaning tone. “My darling pet, at last you return to me!~ You’d been gone so long I was afraid some other creature had snatched you up!~” Thorned vines snaked away from the king's main body, wrapping around the prince and dragging him closer to his sweet smelling form. The pointy spines pricked the young bean’s skin, drawing out his normally blue blood, which quickly turned red with exposure to the air around him. The bean winced and let out a gentle whimper at being poked in such a manner, but managed to keep his pained noises and squirming to a bare minimum.

The massive plant turned his gaze to Luigi, his eyes narrowing and becoming hostile and cold. “And YOU.” A vine, without the thorns, wrapped around Luigi’s leg, lifting him up into the air, in front of Croacus’s face. He snarled out, causing the pale skinned man to shriek, “It seems I was incorrect, some creature DID come along and snatch up my darling pet..and what a disgusting specimen it is. How DARE you take my precious darling from me!?” As the king yelled at Luigi, he shook the brunette, moving his flowery head closer to the human. “But it is no matter, soon my pet will have no reason to leave this place, as I will be the only object of his lovely desires~” Peasley began to squirm in discomfort, but the sharp tendrils around him tightened, ceasing the unwelcome protests.

“Well my pet, it seems it is time for a lesson..you just don’t learn, do you?~” Croacus brought the bean up in front of him and pressed his pillowy, soft lips against Peasley’s, then began to kiss his face all over, leaving lipstick marks upon it, meanwhile unlocking Luigi’s chains with a key he’d had hidden under his base. When unbinding the prince’s upper body, he trailed kisses over his arms and his chest, smooching the little stab marks that his thorns had made, as if doing so was making up for the act of injuring his toy. The king brought out another key and undid the bean’s chains, then moved Peasley a couple feet to the side, maintaining his hold on the young man.

A quiet rumbling sound echoed about the room, coming from under the floral king. Croacus shifted backwards slightly, and a large vase shaped plant came up from the rich soil beneath him. It was a large, container-like plant, the same color green as Croacus’s main body with red spots and streaks over the whole thing. It started off wide at the base of it, then rounded off and tapered thinner towards the top, where a thick red rim ended the shape of the plant part. A thick aroma filled the air, sickly sweet smelling and intoxicating. The thinnest part of the “container’s” tube was roughly the width of peasley’s body, so it would not be hard to fit living beings inside.

Croacus turned his gaze to Luigi, who was still hanging upside down, and his ever-puckered lips took on a very slight smile. “My pet, you must learn~ This is what happens when I am taken advantage of~” He slowly lowered Luigi’s head into the mouth of the pitcher, and Luigi began to yell and write in protest. Just barely loud enough to hear above the man’s frantic cries, slick sliding noises could be heard as the brunette descended into the plant. Peasley shrieked in disbelief, earning him a sharp binding from the king, who moved the former prince up higher so he could see down the strange shaft. In the base of the plant, pinkish shimmering liquid bubbled, staining the insides of the tube. Luigi’s hair became sticky as soon as it dipped into the liquid, and as his forehead entered the bubbling brew, his pelvis entered the mouth of the plant.

Luigi’s scream of terror was quickly turned into burbles and sputtering as his head was held under the viscous, sweet smelling fluid. Croacus seemed to moan and hurriedly lowered the rest of Luigi into the bowl at the bottom of his “shaft”, eagerly stuffing the plumber's legs in the mouth of the pitcher. By now, Peasley could very clearly see that Luigi was submerged in the pink juices, his body becoming soft and melting away to join the rest of the liquid quickly. Peasley writhed in despair, his grief-filled sobs muffled by the king’s appendage.

The king cooed, bringing his head closer to Peasley’s and murmuring “Hush my darling~ Your ugly cries are unbecoming of one with your great beauty~ Soon everything will be..fiiine~” With the last word, he puffed out a glittery pink cloud of smoke, which clung around Peasley’s head. The pet shook his head around, trying to clear the air, but his pupils took on a pinkish tint and he stopped his struggles without question. Deep inside he still felt anguish at seeing his lover bubbling away in Croacus’ pitcher, but it’s like the feelings couldn’t, or wouldn’t reach the surface.

When every last trace of Luigi had been dissolved, a tiny little valve opened at the bottom of the pitcher, sucking out at least half of the remaining juices. Croacus lowered Peasley to the floor, forcing him to get on his hands and knees, then tipped his head backwards. “Open your mouth, my pet~” To which Peasley obeyed, his jaw lowering, lips parting. The pitcher constricted and thinned, forcing the sweet juice upwards. It spilled over the edge of the red brim, pouring down into the bean’s waiting maw. He began hungrily gulping down the sweet fluid, his teeth staining pinkish orange.

After a short time, the plant widened again, no juice remaining inside. The king purred and caressed his pet’s cheek with a new appendage, one that had not been shown at the start of this encounter. “Are you enjoying my nectar, pet?~” the royal flower asked, and Peasley nodded wearily in response. The tendril moved to the pet’s hole and pushed inside, causing the bean to tense. “Good, I have more for you~” As the king purred out the phrase, Peasley could feel the thick, sweet, sticky juice squirting into his bowels, pulses of it travelling along the tendril, causing it to widen with each little wave.

When he finished, the flower removed the smooth tendril from Peasley’s ass, the tiny little slit at the end dripping a bit of extra nectar, which the king licked off. Another smooth vine wrapped around the pet’s lower body, being very careful to avoid his now-bulging gut, so as not to squeeze any of the juice out of him. “Ahh my pet~ I’m sorry, but I can’t hold back any longer~ You look utterly,” The plant licked his lips “delectable~” With that, he began pushing Peasley’s head against his lips and kissed him eagerly. He widened his lips just a little bit more and started stuffing Peasley towards the back of his throat. His eyes shut and he hummed out his delight, the pet’s face pressing against the inside of his neck. His tongue slicked the bean’s green skin, laving across it, languishing at his taste as he was urged deeper.

The muscles of Croacus’ throat pulsed powerfully, squeezing around the prince’s head, peristalsis yanking him deeper. His movement was not on par with the pulsating muscular tube around him, the organ moving much faster than he was, squeezing around him at an exhilarating rate. He felt no fear, just pure bliss at being gulped hungrily by his master, who was tracing the bulge Peasley made with a curved vine. His voice rose up from under Peasley, his tone hushed, only loud enough for the bean to hear. “Dearest~ I simply adore the feeling of you dropping down my throat~ It’s truly arousing~ Sleep well now my pet, we’ll continue your praise when you awake~” Peasley’s eyes slowly drifted shut, urged to close by his king’s soothing tone and the sounds of his floral form.


End file.
